


With Force and Bonds

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Abuse, Beginning Pregnancy, Bondage, Captivity, Captor/Captive, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape, m-preg, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kvar is playing with Lloyd at his heart's content, though at the end of a satisfying session, he has to notice something which certainly wasn't there before...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Force and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Another commissioned piece from deviantART I rediscovered while going through my gallery. This was originally posted on November 2nd 2011, on my deviantART account CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen). 
> 
> The writing style is different from what it is like at the moment, but I wanted to include this piece into my AO3 gallery regardless.

Lloyd had thought he had gone through the worst already. Being captured by Kvar and bound up in this dungoen pretty much was the absolute pit of his existance. He never would have thought, however, it could become still worse.

This familiar hand stroke along his chest, leaving a somehow burning sensation. No wonder; Lloyd's body was covered in wounds and the traces of long, excruciating pain and torture. Kvar had done a good job when having disciplined the smaller male, and by now, Lloyd barely dared to struggle against the other.

"All exhausted already today? I can't quite believe that."

Kvar's low chuckling didn't even faze Lloyd. The smaller male was hanging in the bonds, unable to get himself to move or to resist Kvar in any respect. He had lost his spirit with the dreadful time in the dungeons, and not even the knowledge he just was allowing the other to do all sorts of horrible things to him again didn't help either.

Sighing, Kvar took the smaller male's chin and tilted it up, making Lloyd look back at him. But he knew how to make Lloyd resist once more.

"You come with me now, mutt. We're going to have some fun."

What Kvar interpreted as fun certainly wasn't for Lloyd. He soon found himself bound to a bed, gagged with a ring gag and completely exposed to Kvar. This time, there were enough bonds to keep him from moving at all, from twisting away from Kvar's grip in any respect. Like this, Kvar was able to make good use of the smaller male.

"Now, what should I do to you?"

Kvar sneered down at the other, while his fingers already were trailing all over the brunette's body. Lloyd shivered, and finally, he tried to struggle in the bonds.

"There we go, now that's the spirit."

Grinning in delight, the blonde male sat down on top of Lloyd, blocking most of the already futile struggles completely. With a somehow expectant expression, he began to rub on the smaller male's nipples, soft and almost coaxing, to get any kind of reaction out of the other. And he was successful, with quite some patience.

It was only a faint sensation, but he was sure that Lloyd's member had started twitching at the attention the smaller male's nipples received. Kvar shifted his position, his hand slowly trailing down along Lloyd's chest and stomach, while he bowed down to close his lips around the perky nipples.

Lloyd whimpered, the sound being slightly choked by the ring gag. Kvar's fingers found his twitching pucker, pressing against it and then gradually pushing in, twisting and stroking his insides. Lloyd's body started to quiver and strain, just to get away from the teasing and coaxing.

But it was no use. Kvar had bound him up this strongly he couldn't evade any of those elusive touches, any of those strokes and suckling sensations. Whimpering, the brunette male went slack again, allowed his body to fall limp in the embrace of shackles, a spreader bar and leather straps almost acting as something like a corsett.

As he had thought Kvar was done with him, the blonde merely had warmed up for the real torture. Lloyd was dripping by now, staining the sheets. Only a good reason for the blonde to punish the smaller male even more. Ignoring the loud whimpering sounds, Kvar slipped a tight cock ring over the smaller male's erection, trapping the last part of Lloyd's body still able to move.

"I am so sorry, my little one, but you won't get that. Well, if you are a good boy and blow me, then maybe..."

Kvar grinned as he straddled Lloyd's chest, his own bulging pants close to the bound male's face. He knew the brunette was at his limits, constantly, and kept there by the blonde's ongoing torture for him.

"Good boy... you deserve a big reward..."

Before Lloyd could understand what was happening, Kvar had pulled away again and loosened the shackles around the brunette's ankles – just to bend the smaller male in half and tie his ankles to the headbord, next to the wrists. Being caught in this uncomfortable position, the smaller male merely could whimper idly.

Kvar pushed his quivering erection against the smaller male's jaw, grinning maliciously. Without showing much resistance, Lloyd turned his head as far as he could, making soft, almost begging sounds.

"What a greey bitch you are. But you will get it, no worries..."

Before getting some pleasure and abusing Lloyd's throat, though, Kvar had pulled forth a quite big toy. The smaller male winced sharply as he took in the size of this kinky toy, shuddering in horror at the thought... oh no, Kvar really wanted to use it on him.

"What was that? You want it that much? Well, why didn't you say that earlier?"

Lloyd whimpered, hastily shaking his head. He didn't want to be stuffed with such a monster, not now, and not in such a position. But how could he have kept the blonde from doing exactly as he pleased with his shuddering, trapped body?

"Now don't be bad again. I know you want it."

Sneering, Kvar lubed the toy up, all slowly and always making sure that Lloyd was watching. He drew out the game for quite some minutes, getting the brunette anxious and a trembling mess. As Lloyd already thought he would faint from this unbearable tension, the massive toy pushed into his already so well-used body.

The scream sounded just as choked as all the other sounds before, making Kvar laugh lowly. The toy went in deeper and deeper, until it threatened to be swallowed wholly by the smaller male's unwilling body.

"Look at that, bitch. You swallowed all of it, and you love it."

Lloyd weakly shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut until tears dripped down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he actually was able to see what Kvar was shoving into his body...

"Say 'ah'..."

The brunette didn't even have time for one of his protesting sounds, as Kvar's girth already effortlessly passed the large ring gag. The chains rattled as Lloyd desperately tried to get away, even if it just would have been a split inch. But it was useless, Kvar had secured him far too well.

Kvar groaned in delight as he pushed himself deeply into Kvar's mouth, finding it at least as unwilling ast the brunette's backside. But he still couldn't care less. He had made Lloyd his toy, and he would abuse the other male just like that still.

Lloyd's watering eyes were blinking up at Kvar, who was sneering right back at Lloyd. He knew how deeply he was hurting the smaller male, how strong the humiliation was. But that just was what he wanted.

The blonde male groaned lustily as he buried himself to the deepest point possible, making Lloyd gag heavily and struggle once more. He knew how much the smaller male was in panic, how much he craved for air to breathe. But he wouldn't give Lloyd any relief soon.

Kvar straightened up, his clothes tightening over his chest and revealing the muscles working as he pushed into Lloyd's mouth over and over again. And he was pushed so close to the edge already, with Lloyd's begging face, and those wonderfully glazed over eyes...

He couldn't keep it in any longer, Kvar emptied himself into the smaller male's mouth and sighed then. That had been exactly what he had needed, a quick and good fix. While Lloyd still was feeling like he was about to burst and wasn't allowed to cum, whimpering and begging.

The blonde male remained looming over the smaller male, never averting his eyes from the begging expression, not even for a moment. He hummed softly, looking strangely serene in a way, despite still abusing Lloyd's mouth. The smaller male was spasming already with the lack of air, and finally, he allowed the brunette to breath again.

Lloyd had been damned near passing out, and the gush of air coming into his lungs felt like salvation. He didn't even realise Kvar pulled off the cock ring, allowing him to cum all he liked. The smaller male just hung in the bonds, completely drained and unable to get himself to move in any respect.

Panting weakly, the brunette's head tilted to the side, as he no longer was able to keep himself up. His body was a single mountain of searing pain, never fading in any respect, still all abused and bound up.

"You want to have more room, I see."

Kvar chuckled, tugging on Lloyd's flaccid member. The brunette didn't react to that, too exhausted to even think any longer. It was then Kvar released his ankles and stroke along Lloyd's stomach, though flinched as he felt an unfamiliar bulge there. What was that...?

 


End file.
